1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus, and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus wherein a nozzle part has a length corresponding to a width of a printing medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is an apparatus which is used to develop a black-and-white image or a color image on a printing medium, such as paper, according to a print signal. Examples of the image forming apparatus include laser printers, inkjet printers, copiers, facsimiles, and devices combining functions thereof.
Of various image forming apparatuses, an inkjet type image forming apparatus is designed to form an image by ejecting liquid-phase ink onto a surface of a printing medium according to a print signal. Such an inkjet type image forming apparatus includes a print head which is used to eject ink according to a print signal. As the print head ejects ink droplets according to a print signal, an image, such as a letter, figure, or etc., is printed on a printing medium.
The inkjet type image forming apparatus is classified into a shuttle type image forming apparatus and an array type image forming apparatus. In the shuttle type image forming apparatus, a print head ejects ink while reciprocating in a direction orthogonal to a delivery direction of the printing medium, namely, in a width direction of the printing medium. In the array type image forming apparatus, a length of a print head corresponds to a width of a printing medium to allow for line printing.
The print head of the array type image forming apparatus is provided with a plurality of head chips which are arranged in a width direction of a printing medium to allow for line printing, a regulator to apply a negative pressure to the ink being delivered to the head chips, and an ink tank to store the ink which is to be ejected from the head chips, and the like.
The above-described print head of the array type image forming apparatus becomes superannuated during use and therefore, is detachably mounted in a body to allow for an exchange thereof. However, due to the fact that the regulator is installed in the print head, the conventional image forming apparatus has a problem in that even a normally operating regulator must also be exchanged with an exchange of the print head.
Further, the ink tank is installed in the print head and therefore, has a limit in size below a predetermined level so that the ink tank may be installed in the print head.
Furthermore, when it is necessary to separate the print head from the body, power and signal cables, which extend from the body, must first be separated from the print head prior in order to separate the print head, and then, the power and signal cables must be reconnected to a new print head after the new print head is installed into the body. Therefore, an exchange of the print head requires additional troublesome fitting and separating operations.